


lady in waiting

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leon has kept Gloria waiting plenty of times before, but this time has got to be the worst.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Peecember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 13





	lady in waiting

Gloria expected Leon to be late to meet up with her. He always is, at least a little bit late, because no matter how clear her directions are, he manages to get turned around at some point, and it takes him quite a while to get things figured out and find his way to her. She is used to him being late, but he is running seriously late today, and she really wishes that he would hurry it up, because things are not looking good for her.

The thing is, she has been waiting for him so long now that she does not want to leave their meeting spot. If she does, he might show up and get confused, and assume that he is in the wrong place because she is not there waiting for him. At this point, she has been waiting for so long that she has to see it through until the end, which is really unfortunate for her, because she has had to pee for a long time now, and it is finally getting to the point that she is not sure if she can keep managing it.

Leon needs to hurry up already, because otherwise, things are not going to end well for her, not at all. With her thighs pressed tight together, she bites her lip and tries to think about how close the nearest bathroom is. If he hurries up, she can dash there and take care of things, but if she were to hurry now, there is still no guarantee that she would be back before he showed up, because she honestly has no idea where he is right now, or how close he is. None of his descriptions have made any sense to her, making it that much harder for her to give him new directions, as well as making it hard to calculate when he will get here.

Groaning, she checks her phone again, as if looking at the time is going to do her any good. She is seriously at her limit, or at least close, and can’t remember having to pee this badly in her entire life. At the beginning, she thought about going, but still had that naive hope that he might not be too late this time, and by the time she realized that she had plenty of time, she had already passed into the point she is at now, too afraid to leave the spot in case he _does_ finally find her.

At this point, she would even consider going off to a bush, but even that does not guarantee her the time she needs, and if she is close enough to see the meeting point, then Leon will definitely catch her in the act, and that is the absolute last thing that she wants to happen. It is going to be embarrassing enough, making a mad dash to the bathroom as soon as he shows up, but like hell she is going to let him catch her peeing in a bush.

Her boyfriend may be a complete idiot, but he is everything that she could ever want in a man, and it took a lot of effort to finally catch the eye of the handsome, older man. She doesn’t want to do anything to mess this up, and so, she just has to endure the pressure on her bladder, just has to endure until he finally gets here. He hasn’t stood her up; every time he gets lost, he sends her countless texts apologizing and promising that he will be there as soon as possible, so she is used to that part.

Gloria’s legs are shaking now, and she starts squirming in place, trying to do anything that she can to alleviate the pressure. Rubbing her thighs together and hopping from foot to foot help for a little while, but it is not long before even those do not help, and she is really starting to get worried. If Leon were to walk up and not find her here, or find her in a compromising situation, would that be worse than her wetting herself? She is pretty sure it wouldn’t, that wetting herself is the absolute worst possible outcome, but the realization comes to her too late.

As she starts to take a step forward, ready to find a bush and get it over with, she leaks. Her heart races as she forces it to stop before it can turn into anything more, but she knows that this means she is really at her limit. Another step, and she leaks again, her panties growing damper by the second, but if she can’t walk at all, then this really is hopeless for her, and she doesn’t want to accept defeat, not when she has made it so far.

Gloria jams her hands between her legs, knowing that this makes her look ridiculous, but doing anything she can to avoid fully wetting herself. Just as long as Leon does not see her like this, then nothing else matters. She takes a few shaky steps, knowing that it is going to be close, but she does not have to make it that much farther, just a little bit more, and then…

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Leon cries out, and she freezes up, dropping her hands at once. “Gloria? What’s up?” He definitely saw what she was doing, but she can’t bring herself to turn around and face him, can’t bring herself to move at all. There are no words to describe her panic, especially as she hears his footsteps, growing closer and closer to her, until he is right there next to her.

“Gloria, did you hear me? Is something wrong?” he asks. She needs to get away from him, she needs to make sure that he doesn’t look at her, at the very least, but she can’t move at all, and she can’t even speak, and then it is all over for her. It all comes gushing out of her at once, soaking through her panties with ease, running down her legs, and Leon keeps trying to get her attention, until he finally notices that his girlfriend is pissing herself right in front of him.

“Oh, was that…was that the problem?” he asks, in a soft voice, and she nods weakly, tears running down her cheeks. As soon as he realizes this, he says, “Whoa, no, don’t cry! I’m really sorry, I should have gotten here sooner, I should have…” To her surprise, he does not turn away from her or mock her or dump her. Instead, he pulls her into a hug, not seeming to mind the fact that she is still peeing full force, holding her even as she tries to get away.

“No, none of that, Gloria,” he says, hugging her tighter. “It’s alright, and you’re going to let me hold you until you stop crying, alright?”

“You’re going to get wet,” she mumbles, and he laughs.

“That’s just fine by me, as long as I can make you feel better. Maybe that can be my punishment for being so late,” he replies. Gloria can hardly believe that he is taking this so well, but then, Leon has always been a kind person. Maybe it was stupid of her to worry about his reaction, maybe it was stupid of her to worry about anything. It was definitely stupid of her to let it get to this point, but even when she feels like an idiot, she feels worlds better having her own idiot hugging her close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
